hhfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Leoni2
Hi The thing 15:49, 23 January 2006 (UTC) Admin? Hello Leoni2, while deleting some spam I noted your activity on this wiki :-) If you are interested in "adopting" it (basically this means getting sysop rights), you need to add an email address to your preferences, and to authenticate it. This is so that staff can contact you about the wiki. Please feel free to contact me then. Regards --rieke 20:04, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the quick response. You are sysop now :-) :If you want to add a logo or if you want to adapt the style of the wiki you could have a look at Help:Improving your Wikia. There are lots of neat hints. You can ask on the forums or ask Wikia staff for personal help in addition. Good luck! --rieke 23:06, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Entertainment footer Hi -- I'm working on a project for Wikia to help link the TV wikis together, and encourage people to see this as one big site, rather than a lot of little wikis. I'd like to post this footer at the bottom of the main page. The gaming wikis have started a similar project, and they've seen a lot more cross-traffic. Would it be okay to post this at the bottom of the main page here? You could also feel free to edit it, to fit in better with this community. -- Danny (talk) 01:53, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Leoni2 02:17, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :Great, thanks! -- Danny (talk) 14:36, 17 September 2007 (UTC) You're welcome. By the way, do you know who I would need to contact to upload a logo for this wiki. I already have a logo.png set up in file. I just can't find any way to upload it. Any ideas? Leoni2 15:05, 17 September 2007 (UTC) hogan/marya photo Hi. I've been trying to find a version of this photo with Marya on Hogan's lap, in a high enough resolution so I could enlarge it, to maybe 8x10. Do you have a higher res version of it that you would be willing to share? Thank you so much for any help you could offer. ˜˜˜˜1wildirish I wish I could help you, but that picture was originally uploaded at a Hogan's Heroes yahoo fan group, hogansheroes, in the group's photo section, and that was the picture's quality when I'd copied it, after it was uploaded at the group by one of the other group members. Leoni2 20:08, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Which episode is it from? I've got the whole series on DVD and could probably find it. - tenthreeleader I have no idea. Marya only appeared in seven episodes, which are listed here: http://hh.wikia.com/wiki/Marya_-_List_of_Appearances. Of course, this is the picture he is asking about, which appear on the page on Marya: http://hh.wikia.com/wiki/Marya. Leoni2 00:15, 14 July 2009 (UTC) the photo Rats! Thanks anyway. I appreciate your speedy response! ˜˜˜˜1wildirish You're welcome. Leoni2 16:25, 24 May 2008 (UTC)